Hm, suspicious
by Naraku'sKoibito
Summary: Konan was always interested in suspicions and old wives tales. Fluffy lil oneshot, as it's a leap year and all. Konan/Pain Pein


Er, yeh, so this is just a lil one-shot kinda thing that I wanted to do. Was thinkin about it being a leap-year and everything, then **that** got me thinking about other old wives tales and suspicions and so this came out lol. Just a fluffy little Pain/Konan one shot (I spell it with an 'A' cos thats how I saw it in the manga version I read.

I don't own _Naruto_. If I did, almost everyone would be gay and/or in a relationship and therefore I wouldn't need to write fanfiction about it. Enjoy!

* * *

She was sitting on the edge of the giant platform that stuck out of the building which she inhabited with her lover when she saw it. A pure-white butterfly, the first she had seen this year. Her heart leapt. This was a good sign. Konan had always been fascinated with suspicions and old wives tales. She devoted spare time into researching their background to find out why people believed that certain things were lucky (or unlucky). 

For example, she said to Akasuna no Sasori as she was recounting her story about the butterfly, did you know that red heads were believed to be dangerous as they were said to have unbalanced characters and were too passionate? No, Sasori replied, but he promised her that she would see the unbalanced side of his character if she kept interrupting his delicate, puppet-making procedures. She decided to avoid telling Sasori things like this in the future, because, with his hair-colour, well, you didn't know what he was going to do next did you?

Also, she was saying to Tobi, did you know that body piercing was meant to prevent evil spirits from entering your body through one of the 5 orifices'? Tobi, being a good boy, did not really fancy an evil spirit flying into his brain through his ears and was just about to ask Konan about getting his ears pierced (a few times, just in case), when Zetsu dragged him away. Tobi already looked like a lollipop, and Zetsu didn't need to be embarrassed by his partner anymore than was necessary.

White butterflies are lucky too, she was telling Deidara. If a white butterfly is the first one you see that year, it will bring you good luck for the coming year. She was distracted by a fluttering sound next to her ear. Well, what do you know? _Another_ white butterfly, the second one she had seen that morning. She was about to reach out to catch it gently in her hand when...it exploded in her face.

After slapping Deidara, she continued on with her personal mission for the day. She had only wanted to share her elatedness at finding a white butterfly, as this would certainly bring her good luck for something she had been thinking about doing. This was a leap year, after all.

(Later that day)

Pain was sitting on the jutting out stone in the twilight when Konan approached him. He glanced up at her and gave her a soft smile as she sat down next to him, reaching for her hand, and planting a small kiss on it. She smiled back, and blushed slightly. She had seen a white butterfly that morning, she said to him. Did you know that they're lucky? Yes, he did know; she had told him sometime previous when he found her making them out of paper. She blushed again and nodded. Did you know that it was a leap year and that in a foreign country, the women were allowed to ask men to marry them during leap years? No, actually, he hadn't known that. She smiled and held out a small, origami rose. He raised an eyebrow, smiling again and took it from her. Upon opening it, he found a small ring. An earring to be exact, with two spherical stones attached to it; one blue sapphire, one orange. His mouth fell open slightly and he glanced quickly up at Konan. She smiled prettily back at him.

"Marry me?"

* * *

Yay! Well, if you don't get some of the things in this story; 

White butterflies; Lucky if theyre the first colour butterfly you see that year

Red heads; Passionate, lustful and dangerous tempers

Body piercing; Blocks evil spirits

Leap years; Was the only time that women were allowed to propose to men

Yay! Symbolism and superstition galore! Please review!!


End file.
